Swim Party Equiusxreader
by astrophobicIrony
Summary: im alive, i just dont know how to use this site - -'


A big fat NOPE…  
You glared up at your friend, "really? REALLY?" they laughed and pulled the swimsuit from the bag; it was a dark blue bikini with a white symbol on the breast, that symbol being the Sagittarius sign. They held it out to you and smiled, "oh come on! It's nice!" you instantly regretted telling (f/n) about your crush on a certain blue-blooded, robot building troll. They managed to push you into your bathroom while you were distracted by thoughts of how to hide a body.  
When you came out of the bathroom, (f/n) came running towards you, they stopped and looked at you, disbelief on their face, "where were those?" they gestured to the swimming trunks you had on over the bottoms, "I always keep a swim suit in the bathroom…" they flipped you off with a glare and then walked to the door. You grabbed a towel and a white; partially see through shirt before running out to their car.  
-le party—  
You were miserable for lack of a better word. You were just sitting in the back yard and watching everyone else swim; (f/n) had tried to get you into the pool before but had failed miserably. While you sat there, a shadow blocked out the warmth and light from the now setting sun, you looked up and saw Equius standing over you, "hello (y/n)." you smiled up at him and pat the chair next to you, "hey Equius. Take a seat." The troll did so and he looked over at you, "are you not swimming at all?" you shook your head, "no. (f/n) bought me a swimsuit and I don't want everyone to see it…it would embarrass a very close friend of mine and I don't want him to be upset about it."  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at your trunks, "is that it? A pair of shorts?" you looked at them and laughed, shaking your head, "no, those are the swim trunks you got me, remember?" you gestured to the pocket of the trunks which had a dark blue bow and arrow sewn into it; the troll blushed lightly and looked away, "yes. I do remember that now." You grabbed your towel from next to you and threw it to him.  
-flashback!-  
A sweep ago, you and Equius were at his house, you had convinced him to at least teach you a few things about archery, the two of you were outside in his back yard, you held a bow and had a arrow in your hand while Equius gave you commands from next to you, "this part here, clips onto the string." He gestured to the end of the arrow opposite the tip; there was a plastic piece that had a notch cut into it that fit onto the string. You clipped it into place and smiled, "ok, what's next?" Equius gestured to Aurthour who was standing nearby; the lusus came over to you and helped you position your arms to hold a bow properly. He was doing this because Equius still refused to touch you too much after an incident where he grabbed your arm to keep you from falling and had accidently broken your arm, you told him all the time that it was fine but he didn't believe you.  
You pulled back the string and aimed down the arrow at the target, you took a deep breath and let go of the string. A pain traveled up the arm that held the bow, causing you to drop it and grab your arm. You swore loudly and jumped around, Equius ran over to you and gently put a hand on your shoulder, "did the string get you?" you looked at your arm, it was red and slightly raised where the string had hit you. Aurthour placed and ice pack on your arm and went back inside, you glared at the bow then looked up at Equius, "how did the string hit me?" he had you pick up the bow so he could point it out to you, "when you hold a bow, your forearm comes in slightly right next to the bow, if you don't move it, you will get snapped." He held up his arm and showed you how to move your forearm out of the way of the string.  
When your arm quit stinging, Aurthour put a brace on your arm to prevent you from getting snapped again before having you notch another arrow. The rest of the day was spent firing arrows until it was too dark to see the target; you went inside and fell onto the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.  
You woke up and looked around; someone had placed a blanket on you while you slept and there was a stack of clothes on the table, including the swim trunks, there was a note on top of the pile;  
'(Y/n),  
I remembered last night that you had not brought clothing over with you so I asked Aurthour to get some for you. This is what he picked out; the swim trunks are for later, Aurthour said something about going swimming later. There is a swim shirt too, but Aurthour still has it.  
D Equius'  
You looked at the outfit, dark blue shorts (kind of short, but not daisy dukes short), and a black tank top. You showered quickly and put on the clothes, finding that they fit you perfectly. The majority of the day was spent sleeping in the grass or practicing archery until Equius and Aurthour came home.  
The three of you went to the swim park where you put on the swimsuit. You came out of the dressing room in the swimsuit and set your bag on the table where Aurthour was sitting. The swim shirt was black with white swirls on it, the shirt fit nicely. Aurthour smiled at you and pointed you to where Equius was.  
You ran over to the diving boards were and stood in line behind Equius, he looked at your swim suit and blushed, he was probably sweating too but he had just gotten out of the pool so you didn't notice, "uhh…that's a nice swim suit. Blue looks good on you…it's a STRONG color." You looked at your trunks and smiled. You didn't get a chance to thank Equius for the compliment before it was his turn to jump.  
When he jumped off of the diving board, he did a basic dive. You waited until he was out of the pool before jumping. You did a few flips in the air before diving into the water; you swam to the edge where Equius was standing. He helped you out of the pool, lifting you with one hand and setting you beside him, "you're very good at diving (y/n)" you smiled and hugged him, "thanks Equius!"  
-back to le party—  
You were chatting with Equius when Eridan came running around the corner with the hose. The cold water made your shirt stick to your skin and you gasped, "ERIDAN! When I get my hands on you, I'll kill you!" the sea dweller ran off, laughing. You sighed and sat up, looking at your soaked shirt, "well shit." You pulled off your shirt and let it fall next to you with a plop. You looked over at Equius who had also taken off his shirt, "hey Equius, can you hand me my towel please?" he turned to hand you your towel but stopped in his tracks, a bright blue blush covering his face. You tilted your head, "Equius? What's wrong?" he coughed and sat up, handing you the towel quickly, "that's uh…a very nice swim top…" you looked down and blushed, "oh…yeah, this is the one that (f/n) picked for me." He nodded and looked away. You noticed he was trying to dry his glasses without smashing them, you reached over and took them off of his face and started drying them with the towel, his eyes on you the whole time.  
"Here you go, all dry." You put his glasses back on him and smiled, before sitting back. The two of you sat in silence for awhile, "(y/n)?" you looked over at Equius, he brushed some hair away from your face very gently before speaking, "we have known each other for a long time right? Almost two sweeps now. And I wanted to ask you something." You sat up so you were facing him, your knees touching his own, "go ahead Equius, ask me anything." He blushed and looked down at his hands, "well...i was wondering if you liked anyone." You sat there, shocked, how were you supposed to explain that to Equius? You took a deep breath, "well of course I like someone. The guy I like is pretty awesome in my eyes. We spend a lot of time together and he has taught me a lot." He looked up at you and took off his glasses, his blue eyes boring into your own (e/c) ones, when he spoke; his voice was stronger, almost angry or protective, "who? I assume I would have met him by now because we are almost always together…" he trailed off, getting quieter before blushing and swallowing, "me?" you nodded a bit, "you're the guy."  
Equius smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing his lips against yours and pulling you into a hug. He was being extremely careful with you. "I'm glad you like me. I'm not sure I could handle seeing you with anyone else. I'm not that STRONG." You smiled and held his hand, "matesprites?" he nodded and kissed your head, "matesprites."  
Little were you aware of (f/n) high fiving Eridan…


End file.
